Mistaken Identity
by CourtneyAnn0305
Summary: Isabella Swan is really Aria Mikaelson-Salvatore, Damons wife. What happens 15 years after the Cullens leave her but come back and find out she is with Damon? What is her connection to Jasper and the rest of the Cullens? Why did she lie about who she really was? What is her connection with the Original family? Read and find out. First fanfiction, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1: Fancy Seeing You Here

Hi everyone! I am new to the site and decided to write a fanfiction of my own. I`ve been reading fanfiction since I was 12ish and after 5 years there is really nothing out there that grabbed my attention anymore, so I decided that I was going to write my own. I just hope it goes well. I have been writing for a while now but never published anything, but I thought I would share this one with everyone to get your opinion on it. Be nice, but not to nice. I will update when ever I can but I can`t promise any routine schedule for updating. I have a busy life that I can`t put on hold just for a story. Sorry, but it`s true. This is a hobby that comforts me and gives me control over something. I`ll take suggestions and ask questions on what you all think should happen to help make the story better. Thanks! I hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight! If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or clothes for that matter! xD) All credit for the characters go to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, the plot is mine to play with. **

All was quiet in the Salvator Boarding house. No noises. No commotion. No fighting or arguing. The morning sun was rising, but had yet to shine through the large bedroom that Damon was sleeping in. He was silent as he laid in the sheets, his body nude underneath. He was relaxed for the first time in a long while. His arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. How has his life become so peaceful? No Klaus drama? No whining Elena? No Stefan to annoy him at such an early hour? He was becoming … bored.

Stirring from beside him caught his attention. Her body shimmered and glowed as the sun peaked through the long, dark curtains that covered the window. She was bare as well and rested, fast asleep, on Damon's chiseled chest. He smirked at the beauty that shared his bed. She moved but did not awake from her, well deserved slumber from the pleasure of the night before. Her long, mahogany hair flowed around her face, down her neck, and rested on her lower back. Damon ran his hand through the silky waves, yet she did not awake.

His thirst for a strong drink forced him to move the sleeping beauty and get out of bed. He put on a pair of black jeans that rode low on his hips. He made his way downstairs, being careful not to wake anyone. He made his way to the drink bar and poured himself a generous serving of his favorite scotch. Just as he was about to take a sip, the doorbell rang. He let if go. To early in the morning to deal with anyone's problems. Especially at seven on a Saturday. But it rang again. And again. And again.

"Someone is obviously not taking a hint," he said quietly to himself, but yet he still walked to answer the door, figuring it was Alaric or Liz. But what greeted him, caused him to almost drop in drink in surprise, and hatred. Seven pairs of golden eyed, pale people stood before him. One he recognized with no problem at all, and the others he knew from stories.

"Well what do we have here? I suppose this isn't a personal call considering I haven't seen you in over 150 years." Damon had his way with words and the starkness that came with those words was unsurprising to the scarred, blonde male that stood before him. "Miss me Jasper. Bet you did. I know everyone does after so long." A prominate smirk on his face.

"Damon Salvatore," Jasper breathed. "To be honest I was not expecting you at all."

"Hmp. Well, what do you want? I have better things to do then stand here. Like a beautiful brunette lying in my bed waiting to be ravaged.'

Jasper was not amused, but again not surprised at Damon and his ways. "I was looking for Stefan, …"

"Why is it always Stefan? First Elena wants him, then Klaus. I can't catch a break can I?"

"Either of you will do in this desperate time. Can we come in and talk?'

"Sure. Why not? Just be quiet. I really don't want to put up with a cranky wife."

All seven made their way into the home and escorted to the parlor. "Make yourselves at home." Damon made his way, again to the drink bar for another drink.

"Did the infamous ladies man Damon Salvatore just say wife?' Jasper asked with a chuckle.

'Happily you prick. Nice body, good in the sac. Her personality isn't bad either. Bitchy as hell though. Annoying at times, and she has raging family issues."

"Sounds perfect for you then. Let me introduced you to my family …. "

"Yeah, that's not necessary. I know all about the Cullen Clan. You got your doctor, Carlisle, and his wife Esme. Ever play Doctor and Nurse? Then there's monkey man Emmett and the Ice Queen Rosalie. Edmund is the mind reader, Pixie over there is the seer, and then there` s the God of War himself. I know I'm right so there is no use in denying it." Damon finished his speak only to turn around to seven shocked faces. His smiek was very much so present.

Jasper was the first to recover. "How do you know all that?"

"Little birdie might of told me a few things." Damon's goal was to distract from that, "so what is the thing you need help with now?"

Pixie stepped forward with a photo. "We are looking for his girl. Her name is Bella Swan. We haven't seen her in 15 years. She was part of our family, we want her back and … "

"Woah woah woah. Wait! You're telling me that the girl in this picture is named Bella. And you knew her."

Edmund decided to speak up then. "so you know where she is then? I will do anything in my power to get her back. She is the love of my life."

Damon raised an eyebrow at this statement and started to circle around the room looking at the picture. The girl was stunning. Her heart shaped face smiled bright as she hung tightly to Edmund. The background was littered with what seemed like a forest, making Damon believe this was taken in Forks. The girl in this picture and the girl he knew were two every different people. "You said her name was Bella?" Damon asked for a second time. "You are positive?"

"Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan. Her mother is Renee and her father is …"

"Charlie. Yeah I know the story."

This caused Carlisle to speak up for the first time. "Story?"

"Isabella, so you have taken to calling her, doesn't existed."

"That's not even plausible. I held her. I kissed her. I know who she is and she is most defiantly real!" Edward said, his voice rising into a yell.

"This picture is a lie! She never existed. Bella Swan was a façade that was taken to the extreme to gain information about you. You fell for a fake person that never even felt the same way back! She never considered you family. You were a way for her to get closer to Jasper. To learn everything she could about him."

"Jasper? What are you talking about? Bella would never fake anything," said Esme. Her natural defense came out for her lost daughter.

Damon's laugh was quiet. A chuckle even, " The girl in this picture is not Bella."

"Then who is she? Where is she" Emmett asked.

"Her name is Aria Mickelson-Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes. Salvatore. My wife."


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

Author`s note: Hey ya`ll! I`m back. This chapter isn`t very long but I wanted to get something out to you! I woke up and saw that I had 8 reviews, 16 favorites, and 19 followers! I was so excited that I started to write this. I`m hoping to have the third chapter up by tonight, but no promises! Hope you like it! And if you haven`t noticed yet, I am not an Edward fan. Ugh! He can go die in a hole for all I care.

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Twilight or Vampire Diaires. If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or clothes for that matter xD) All characters belong to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine to play with.**

"That's not possible! Bella loves me," Edward whining, almost like a child.

"Is that so, little boy? Hmmm. She lied to you about who she was. She lied about the reason she was really there. And she was glad when you left. She never loved you. She used you, you impossible child. You were a pawn in a much larger game of chess then you will ever know. Hell, even I don't know all of her moves." Damon spoke only what he know would shut him up, and it worked. Edward looked away, forced to be faced with the truth. "What does she want with a Jasper then?" So the Ice Queen decided to finally speak up.

"Hell, if I should know," was Damon's brilliant response. "Why don't you ask her for yourself?"

Movement could be heard from the upstairs bedroom. The sound of fabric moving and feet hitting the ground caused everyone to be silent as they listened. Damon sat on the black leather couch with a drink in his hand. His arm was carelessly throw on the back of the couch. The Cullens all stood around, their attention focused on the sounds upstairs.

The lanky, yet perfectly built brunette had no idea what was happening downstairs, or who was downstairs, All she knew was that she awoke alone in bed, naked, with Damon no where in sight. Her sigh of annoyance could be heard from the parlor causing Damon to chuckle. She made her way to the closet and picked out a pair of black laced undergarment and one of Damon's black button up shirts that barely covered her ass. Her messy, knotted sex hair was left as is. She descended the stairs still tired and possibly to early in the morning for her still.

She rounded the corner only to stop and stare at the flawless creatures that stood there in shock as they gazed upon her. Her anger was quickly rising and shone through her eyes. "What the hell do you think you are all doing here?" Her British accent leaking through heavily. "It's been 15 bloody years and now you decide to show up? Why? So you could torture me some more. Rip my soul out this time, considering my heart is gone? You really have a lot of nerve to show your face around here. Especially here."

"Bella, we missed you and …" Alice began, only to be cut off.

"Bella? Really? My name is Aria. Not some ancient name! Get it right if you are going to address me. Actually, why don't you get the hell out of my house and never come back. That would make my already miserable life, much less miserable."

"Bel…I mean, Aria, we just want you back in our lives. We've missed you so much. You are my best friend and I don't want to lose you again. I want to make it right between us," Alice said.

"Make it right! And how in God's holy name are you going to do that? Play `Bella Barbie` and take me shopping? Not fucking likely. I had enough of that shit to last me a lifetime!"

"Bella language!" Esme scolded.

"Oh, bite me!" Pun fully intended. "And it's Aria! Can't you people get it through your thick skulls?!"

"Yeah, can't you get it through you people get it through your thick skulls," Damon mocked, earning a glare from Aria.

"Damon, I suggest you shut up because you are already on thin ice!'

"Why? What the hell did I do?"

"I woke up alone!"

"Oh, get over it! It wasn't the first time and it sure as hell won't be the last, I can promise you that!"

"Ugh, you are impossible! It's like I have two children in this house!"

"Maybe we all started off on the wrong foot," Carlisle suggested. "We can all be civil about this. Why don't you tell use your story so we all know what is going on.'

"Seriously, I'm all confused!" Emmett mumbled.

"That doesn't take much to do, does it?" Aria smirked, a sly look coming to her eyes. "You want my story? Fine! But you aren't going to like it every much."

"I think we can handle it," Rosalie said, an attitude present in her demeanor.

Aria made herself a drink before coming to shit next to Damon, her leg throw over his. The simplicity of his touch was enough to calm the raging vampire. "You all might as well sit down and make yourselves comfortable. This is a long story."


	3. Chapter 3: Story Time

Three chapters in 13 hours! You should all be so proud of me. *wipes away tear* Thank you all for the amazing reviews and feed back. I really appreciate it!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight! If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or clothes for that matter! xD) All credit for the characters go to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, the plot is mine to play with. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I was born over one thousand years ago. My parents were wealthy landowners and lived in an Eastern European village until my family was devastated by a plague, which killed my parents firstborn and only child at the time. They heard from a witch called Ayana that there was a land where everyone was healthy and strong, a land that happened to be the New World. Mikael and Esther traveled with Ayana, where they settled in an already established village made completely of werewolves, and they lived peacefully together in harmony. After years Esther had six more children. Elijah was the oldest, the twins, Niklaus and myself, Finn, Kol, Rebecca, and then Henrik."

"Mikael and Niklaus never got along and things got even worse when Klaus and Henrik snuck out to watch the werewolves transform one night and one of them mauled Henrik to death. Things were never the same after that."

"Mikael decided to search for a way to protect us from the werewolves. Though the village witch, Ayana, refused to help him in fear of upsetting the balance of nature, Mikael soon turned to Ester, the original witch, to help him. They devised something that would heighten and oppose the werewolves' own abilities. Strength, agility, and speed. Esther drew on mystic symbols to create the spell. She used the Sun as the symbol for life and the white oak tree, one of nature's few eternal objects, as the source of immortality . In order to complete the ritual, Mikael had us drink wine laced with blood of Tatia, the original doppelganger, and then he thrust his sword through our chests. It was the worst feeling to have as I died. The fact that my own father killed us for no reason. I died hating him for all eternity. But we all awoke in transition, and he forced us to drink human blood, completing our transformation."

"Nature, however fought back, and for every strength there was a weakness. The sun that gave us life burned us, our thirst was insatiable, and our neighbors could close their homes to them. Vervain flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree burned us and protected against compulsion. The white oak tree, which gave us immortality, could also destroy us. In the end, we burned the tree."

"When Klaus and I made our first kills, it triggered our werewolf genes. Mikael then realized that Klaus and myself were the result of an affair Esther had with a werewolf villager. Mikael hunted down and killed our biological father and his entire family, igniting a war between vampires and werewolves that still exists to this day. Soon after becoming a vampire and discovering our werewolf bloodline, Esther cursed us, forcing our werewolf side dormant. In retaliation, Klaus murdered our mother and framed Mikael for the act."

"Original vampires can only be neutralized by taking a silver dagger dipped in the ash remains of the white oak tree and driving it through their hearts. However, since Klaus and I are hybrids, and since silver daggers do not affect us, the only way to kill us is with a stake carved from the white oak tree. And considering that the tree is burned and I destroyed any remaining stakes, I would say that my family and I are safe for the time being."

"But my siblings and I have never always gotten along as we do now. And the fact that there are only four of us left now, there is even less bickering. After Ester's death, Elijah, Rebecca, Niklaus and I said we would be together Always and Forever. It didn't last though. We all went our separate ways. But once Niklaus learned that Mikael was after us all, he started daggering us. One by one. First Finn, who was kept daggered for 900 years. Then Kol. And finally Rebecca in the 1920s. Elijah and I always remained one step ahead of him and were never daggered. Niklaus claimed that we was trying to keep us safe from Mikael, but I never believed it. He just didn't want us to get in the way of his master plan."

"What do you mean, 'only four of us left'? Alice asked.

"Exactly that. Finn was killed by Elena and Matt, and Kol was killed by Jeremy to complete his hunter's mark. I miss them everyday, but I know I can not change what has already been done."

"His master plan?" Carlisle asked.

"The Sun and the Moon curse, wasn't a real thing. It was a curse placed on Niklaus and myself to prevent us from unlocking our full self's. The only way for us to release the curse is by having the moonstone, a vampire, a werewolf, and the doppelganger sacrificed at the doppelgangers' birthplace on a full moon."

"Though the curse was supposed to stop us from unleashing our full potential as a Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid, it seemed to only prevent us from voluntarily accessing it, and that our body retained the characteristics from either race, which was how we are immune to White Oak Ash Daggers, as well as our blood acting as a cure for werewolf venom. Something Damon knows all to well about." Her sly smirk wasn't missed by anyone.

"The only catch that Niklaus overlooked was that he was not the only one that was cursed. I had to be a willing participate to break the curse. And I was very willing. We used an annoyance of a werewolf named Jules. She had just rolled into town and didn't even get to see everything there is. Shame really. I turned the doppelganger's Aunt Jenna into a vampire, and Greta Martin as the witch to perform the ritual. Everything was perfect. First, Greta channeled the power of the full moon to release the spell which was bound within the moonstone. Then, Niklaus and I, being both vampire and werewolf, sacrificed one of each. Finally, in the last step of the ritual, Niklaus and I drank the blood of the Petrova Doppelganger until the point of her death."

"The sacrifice was completed in stages. First, the werewolf was killed, then the vampire, and finally the doppelganger. We killed them in the most common ways to kill a specific species. Niklaus ripped the heart of the werewolf out, I put a stake through the heart of the vampire, and we both drank the blood of Elena until she died. Shame the bitch couldn't stay dead though. Her father, John Gilbert, sacrificed his life to keep her human. Sad really considering she didn't last long as a human. Little bitch is a vampire now. I just can't seem to get rid of her.'

"I don't understand. Why does this all sound like it already happened?" Jasper asked.

"That's because it already did." Her smirk was one of pride. "Damon and Stefan did everything they could do to protect their precious Elena from certain death, but when we want something, my brother and I never fail. This happened almost 13 years ago. Damon and I were obviously not together then. He had an infatuation with Elena, even though she was with Stefan. It was like Katherine all over again, just this time, Damon got me instead of the doppelganger. Not till a while later though, considering everything I had done to break the curse."

"Why are you with her if she did all those horrible things to you?" Rosalie's snide question was simple for Damon to answer.

"Why not? It's in the past. And once you get to know her, she really isn't that bad."

"Wow, thanks husband."

"You're welcome, wife.'

"So if the Sun and the Moon curse was fake, where did it come from?" Carlisle's curiosity was starting to show and this somehow annoyed Aria to no end.

"Legend has it that The Sun and Moon Curse was a curse a great shaman cast 1000 years ago, and from then on, the werewolves were only able to transform on a full moon and the vampires are weakened by the sun, making the werewolves "servants of the moon" and the vampires "slaves to the sun." But it's a bunch of bullshit that Klaus came up with. He figured the moonstone would be found faster if both species were looking for it. Of course he was right, but I'll never admit that.' She quickly turned to look at Damon. "And don't you dare tell him that either! He would never let it go!"

"Are there anymore surprises that we should know?" Emmett asked.

Aria looked at Damon for reassurance, "There is one more thing." She quickly looked at Rosalie before continuing. "A year ago, I asked a witch friend of mine to perform a spell on us that would make us human. Damon stayed human for a few weeks. I stayed human for almost 10 months. And that was two months ago. I'm still trying to get back into the hybrid life again."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Rosalie asked with a hiss.

"I don't know, am I? Are you thinking about something small, warm, and cries a lot? If so, then yes." Her smirk could be seen and heard.

"You little, son-of-a …"

"ARIA! I am so done babysitting of you! All he does is cry, shit, and sleep! I am so exhausted. The next time you and Damon want some alone time call someone else because …" Caroline's rant was cut off as she came around the corner. "Oh my god. What the hell is going on in here?"


	4. Chapter 4: Hey Baby

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaires or Twilight! If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or clothes for that matter xD) The characters belong to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine to play with.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The beautiful blonde, known as Caroline Forbes stood awestruck at the seven mysterious people in front of her. And to Aria, she looked ridiculous. A two month old baby sleeping in a baby carriage in one hand, baby bag thrown over her shoulder, and a cell phone in the other hand. She stood still as a statue, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She looked franticly around the room before landed her eyes on Aria with a questioning look.

Trying to save her friend from any more embarrassment Aria answered her unanswered question. "Caroline, meet the Cullens. Cullens, meet Caroline."

The look on Caroline's face after that introduction was comical. Her eyes bugged out of her head farther then they already were. Her fish face came back as well. "As in, THE Cullens?"

"Yes dear," was Damon's sarcastic response, which earned him a smack to the back of his head by Aria. A look of annoyance on her face.

Aria made her way to Caroline, and took the sleeping baby from her. She held him in her arms, smiling brightly at the bundle of joy. She kissed the top of his head as his eyes opened. Brilliant blue stared back at her as he yawned. He got the eyes from his father, but luscious brown lochs from his mother. He recognized the face staring down at him and he yelped in joy.

"Thanks for watching him, Carebear. I needed a break."

"Oh girl, I'm here whenever you need me. But right now, Tyler is waiting for me. So I'll see you later. Bye guys. Bye Xavier," She cooed at the baby and gave a small wave at the Cullens before walking out the front door.

Aria made her way to the kitchen to feed Xavier, while the Cullens watched the mother and child leave. Jasper turned to Damon, a confused look on his face.

"Shocking, I know. Raging bitch one moment, sweet mother the next. Gives me wipe lash." Jasper's unnerving "Hmp" made the Cullens move from their frozen positions. Aria came back into the room with a full baby and phone to one ear.

"Do you need me now? I just woke up with, … unexpected guests in my house. I've been dealing with that all morning." She paused waiting for a response. "No, it's fine. I'll be there in 30 minutes." Anther pause. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. See you then."

"What is it now?" Damon asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about." This answer earned an eye roll from him. "Klaus wants to talk to me. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Nothing my ass. Calling you on a Saturday morning for your undivided attention. I call BS."

"Doesn't matter. I have to go. I owe him."

"You don't owe him jack shit."

'I'm not going to argue with you Damon. I don't have time. Entertain our guests like a good host. I won't be gone long. Hopefully. Here. Take him." She started to hand him Xavier, but hesitated and looked to Rosalie. "Want to hold him?"

Rosalie's face was one of shock. "You would trust me with him after everything that has happen?"

"It's not like you are going to run away with him. I`m faster and stronger then you. I would chase you down and kill you with him still in your arms, unharmed." This earned a warning growl from Emmett and an eye roll from Rosalie.

"Good point." Aria handed the sleepy baby to Rosalie. The warmth from the young life made Rosalie smile. "What is his full name? I`m just curious."

"Xavier Jasper Roslyn Salvatore. I figured a strong name would make a strong personality," she answered quietly as she looked between Jasper and Rosalie. "It was the least I could do to keep a small part of my life a memory."

"Thank you Aria," Jasper and Rosalie both said at the same time. The looks on Emmett's and Alice's was one of hurt.

"Well, I need to get ready. Nik is waiting for me. Damon will keep you all entertained," was Aria's parting response as she left to dress.

She made her way up the stairs to their bedroom. A shower was her first priority. She felt sticky from the night before. She used Damon's shampoo, knowing it would get a rise out of the Cullens and her brother as well. Niklaus was not happy about their relationship but didn't say anything as he walked her down the isle at their wedding.

She finished quickly and made her way to the closet. What to choose? She eventually decided on a white, laced undergarment set, white wife beater that rested just above her pierced bully button, pair of black skinny jeans that accented her curves, and black, spiked knee length high heel boots. Her make up was simple enough but made her eyes pop. Black eye liner, water proof mascara, light white eye shadow, and a thick swipe of red lipstick. Her half leather jacket was a finishing touch. She may be a mother, but she was a sexy one that used her beauty to her full advantage.

Aria was a powerful creature that demanded respect when she walked back into the parlor. Her eyes immediately went to Xavier that was fast asleep in Rosalie's arms. His safety was her first priority in life. She concluded he was fine and walked to the drink bar for a strong drink. She turned around to see the Cullens speechless and they looked her up and down.

"I know. I know. I`m hot. Smoking sexy even. Calm down, there is no need to remind me." Emmett's booming laugh broke through the silence. Xavier began to cry, but was immediately shushed by Rosalie, as she glared at her husband. "Well, I`m going to go. He's a very impatient person when he has to wait longer then necessary." She quickly kissed Damon, a growl coming from Edward before Aria silenced him with a growl of her own. She lightly kissed Xavier on his head, glancing at Rosalie who nodded at her, and made her way to the door. Looking back over her shoulder, she shook her head and mumbled, 'this just got so much more complicated."


	5. Chapter 5: Should I Tell Him?

Hey ya`ll! Chapter 5 is here. I`m working on 6 right now. I can`t wait for you all to read this chapter. It may bring insight on to where this is heading for the next couple chapters, but I`m going to shut up now before I give it all away. This is the shortest chapter so far, but the next couple should make up for it! xD Enjoy! And thank you for the continued support and love.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or any clothes for that matter xD) Characters belong to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine to play with.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aria laid bored on the leather couch at Niklaus` mansion. She was studying her nails and the chip that was now on her right ring finger. It annoyed her to no end. First the Cullens and now her nail. Life just didn't seem fair.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

'No. I have chosen to ignore your obsessive banter." Her eyes never leaving her nail.

This has been going on for the last hour and she was anxious to get home. Niklaus had called her so he could vent for no reason. Pacing back and forth on the expensive rug, mumbling about how things were going to change soon .

"I am serious Aria. I can feel it."

"And I can feel my boredom. Are you done yet? I have been tolerate so far but my patience is wearing very thin."

"This could work sister."

"Nothing is going to bring them back. No matter what you do. Don't you remember me going around the world for answers. They were Originals. There is no way we can get them both back."

"Finn can stay dead for all I care. I need Kol back."

"You know that incest is frowned upon these days?" The answering growl caused her to smirk. "Besides if you bring one back, you have to bring both back. That's my condition if you ever figure this impossible situation out."

"We are going to need them here. The four of us can not show up without them. It will make us look weak. Powerless."

Niklaus has gone on and on about how the vampire world has no respect for their elders, but he was more concerned about the three idiots I had put in charge years ago. How they were beginning to realize they could overthrow us. As if! I would kill them in an instant and take over myself.

"I think you are going crazy again brother."

"Now is not the time for jokes."

"Why not? It's perfect. And you never did ask about my morning."

His sigh was followed with the question she had been hoping for. "Twin, how was your morning?"

"I woke up alone -"

"Not interested in your sex life!"

"Let me finish you idiot! I came downstairs to be faced with, wait for it, …. The Cullens."

His annoyance was evident in his voice, "I thought you were going to take care of that?"

"I got a little distracted with breaking the curse, then Damon and the wedding, and a beautiful son that you adore. I haven't had time to kill them. Yet."

"Do it soon because if you don`t I would … be … happy…, " Niklaus` voice died down as he thought. A sinister smile crossed his face as he looked at his sister. Her face showed confusion. "Did you tell him yet?"

Her anger exploded. "Hell no! I don`t plan on it any time soon."

"Ooohhh I do believe it is time for me to make my presence known to him," an evil smile spreading across his face.

"No you won't. I'll tell him before you ever show up."

"You, my little sister, ruin any fun I may have."

"Little sister my ass. I'm three minutes older you imbecile."

"Still doesn't count to me."

"Hmp, whatever. I'll tell him when I can."

"I will be counting on that, sister."

Silence ensued after that. Aria was concerned about what he would say when she told him the truth. She worried about giving his memories back after such a long amount of time. Would he hate her? Love her again? The one question she worried most about was, would he forgive her?

A single tear slid down her flawless cheek. She didn't even bother to wipe it away when she turned to stare out the large window. It had begun to rain.


	6. Chapter 6: This Is Where It Started

I am very proud of this chapter. I can`t wait for the chapters that follow! I hope you all love it as much as I do! Thank you for the continued love and support!

Also,** TRANSLATIONS ARE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! **So, don`t worry, I didn`t leave you hanging. :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaires or Twilight. If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or clothes for that matter xD) Characters belong to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine to play with.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Texas - 1859**_

"I will find you! Mark my words!" he yelled into the dense field. He continued to run through it, looking for the girl he was suppose to be chasing. He noticed a log laying on it's side towards the right side. He quietly made his way towards it. She heard him coming though, her acute hearing giving him away, though he would never know that. He jumped over the log, tackling her to the ground. She was surprised at his sudden attack and screamed, for show of course.

They both laughed at each other. Their laughter died down as they stared at each other. He was above her, his body resting upon hers. His blonde shaggy hair hung in his face, covering his stunning bluish-grey eyes. She reached up to move the offensive material away from his face, revealing him staring intently at her.

He saw the most beautiful girl, not even a girl, a woman, laying beneath him. Her laughter was warm and her body enticing. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths from the excited.

"It is rude to tackle a lady and then laugh at her."

"Well, then let me know when you see a lady, you so describe," a smile and teasing tone planted firmly. She shoved him away from her, laughing as she did so.

'You are lucky that I find your company tolerable, otherwise I would take that as an insult."

"Tolerable? Really? So if I did this," his hand coming to rest on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closing. He leaned forward and pressed a feather light kiss upon her lips. He pulled back slowly only to see her eyes open suddenly.

"Mother would frown upon that, kind sir,' was her response.

"Well I don't see mother around do you." He proceeded to rise and look around the field. A teasing one once again falling from his lips. 'Mother! Are you there? Are you hiding in the log? What about the tree? Mother are you around anywhere?"

Her giggles brought him back to her, offering his hand to help her to her feet. He watched as she dusted the grass and dirty from her dress. His eyes watching her as she turned to look at him. Her eyes fell to his lips as he moved forward to capture them again in a passionate kiss. Their breathing was heavy as they broke apart.

"We should not be doing this," she whispered, her head on his shoulder.

"No one will ever know. I am not going to lose you. You are my best friend-"

"I'm your only friend," she giggled in a teasing voice.

"Har har. You wish. Then all my attention would be on you."

She looked longingly into his eyes, searching for the truth behind his eyes. "I don't want to lose you either. We may be young and naive to the elders, but … I love you."

Her words shocked him into silence. He tensed beneath her touch. She knew it had surprised him. "Please say something. Do not shut me out. Please!" No response as tears began to fall from her eyes. She pulled away and started to walk away. She did not get far when an hand reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. His lips were on hers before she could comprehend what was happening. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes as he whispered, "I love you as well." Her answering smile was the only thing he noticed at that moment.

_**One Year Later - 1860 **_

"¿Qué necesitas que haga?" the woman asked her.

"Necesito que te lo lleves. Dale la vuelta. Tren él como lo haría cualquier otra persona. No lo maten en cualquier momento."

"¿Y si decido no también?" she challenged the young looking girl.

She grabbed the woman's throat and held her high in the air, cutting off any air flow. She gasped and coughed from the sudden move, not expecting it at all. "Si no lo haces te encontraré y te mataré. Despacio. Dolorosamente. No me pongas a prueba infantil. Lo haré en un instante y no pensar dos veces. Usted es una presa fácil para agregar a mi lista. Va a hacerlo!"

She dropped the woman suddenly and she crashed to the ground, breathing heavily as she looked up at the small girl. She nodded and took off in the opposite direction, trying to get as far away from her as possible.

_**One Day Later**_

He kissed her quickly before running away. "Catch me if you can beautiful!" His laughter was contagious to her. She picked up her dress and began to chase him. She was mesmerized by his grace as he ran through the trees, dodging every branch as through he was already a vampire. He slowed down to allow her to catch him. Her arms flung out around his waist as they tumbled to the ground. He rolled so he was hovering over her.

"Are we always going to do this?" she asked him.

"Do what?" he mumbled as he kissed down her neck.

"Sneak out. Hide our love from everyone."

"No. Not for much longer," he answered.

She shoved him back, "what do you mean?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I am not going to be here for much longer." He refused to look at her.

She already knew what he was talking about but had to play along with the façade. "You are scaring me. What do you mean?"

"I've enlisted. I leave for training in a few weeks."

"You can't go! I won't let you! You could get yourself killed!' She continued to cry out, tears were streaming down her face. She pushed him back as she yelled, "Did you even consider about me? About how this would affect me? Affect us?"

He grabbed her hands and held them between his. "Of course I did, my love. You were the first thing that came to my mind! But I can not disappoint my family and the pride they have for the south. I want to make them proud of me for once," he whispered.

"You are not even old enough to enlist. You have to be 18. You are far from it."

"Only 9 months. They did not even notice."

She continued to cry, "you can't go. I can't lose you."

"Awe, sug, you aren't going to lose me. I promise you," he whispered as he pulled her close and hugged her.

"Do not promise me something you can not keep." Even though she already knew what would happen to him. She had it all planned out. He would live on forever. Hopefully at her side.

_**1 Week, 6 Days Later**_

"I don't want you to go," she mumbled as she kissed a path of open kisses down his neck. Her hands moved across his back and tightly grabbed his shirt in her fisted palms. She hitched her right leg around his hip.

He shuddered slightly at the sudden move and gasped as he looked down at the beauty laying beneath him. They had never gone this far before and he was starting to wonder if she was finally ready. He kissed her quickly before answering her, 'I have to go tomorrow. I can't desert on my first day."

"Oh well. I need you here with me."

"As does my country."

She sighed and pushed him from her. She sat up and looked at him as he lay beside her, looking at the sky. She felt bad about the future that was in store for him, yet she did not feel guilty about her role in it. The young boy, now a man, that lay beside her was grown and could fend for himself. She knew this, but she did not want to lose him, whether in death from battle or from old age. He was the first person she had ever loved in her many years. She knew she was being selfish and she did not care. She wanted him forever and he would be hers forever.

She moved to straddle him, but made the mistake of looking into his eyes. She froze and her demeanor broke. She could not be selfish with him. He deserved a life on his own. Without her in it.

She looked into his eyes again and spoke. "I love you. I always will. Please, make me yours for eternity."

He did not waste a second more, and granted her wishes. They laid there after in a lovers embrace. She moved to lay on her side and looked into his eyes. Her pupils dilated as she said the words that would haunt her forever. "You will forget me. You will have no memory of me until I tell you too again. Go to war and fight with everything you have. Do not be afraid for the uncertainty of your future because we will see each other again. Do not think of me. Do not come looking for me. Forget me, until a later time. Move on for now and live your life to the fullest, my love."

And then she was gone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Translations:

'What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to take him. Turn him. Train him as you would anyone else. Do not kill him at any time."

"And what if I choose not too?"

"If you do not I will find you, and I will kill you. Slowly. Painfully. Do not test me child. I will do it in a heartbeat and not think twice. You are an easy kill to add to my list. You will do it!"


	7. Chapter 7: Discovering A New

Here we go! Another chapter at last! This is a story changer chapter. Just going with the flow as it comes into my head. Hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or clothes for that matter xD) Characters belong to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine to play with.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aria pulled her black Dodge Ram 4500 truck into the Salvatore driveway. The first thing she noticed was the fact that there was now only one SUV. Some of the Cullens had left. Not that she was disappointed or anything. Before she could even open her truck door, the front door of the house flew open to reveal a drooling Emmett. His eyes were only focused on her truck. He quickly made his way to her.

"Is this your car?!"

"Nope. I just stole it from Santa. He was kind enough to not file a police report."

"Are you trying to be a smart ass?"

"Of course it`s my truck you idiot! Don`t even think about touching it!" were Aria's parting words as she walked toward the house. "Why is there only one SUV here?"

"Carlisle, Esme, and Edward decided to go back home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, back to Chicago. They didn`t really feel … comfortable here."

She snorted but continued to walk into the house. "And yet you four do?" She did not receive a response.

She heard giggling as she rounded the corner into the large living room. Caroline and Alice were sitting on one of the couches flipping through magazines. They looked like long lost friends, Aria almost gagged. On the other couch, Jasper and Damon were deep in conversation.

"Damon. Where's Stefan?" Aria asked.

"Stefan huh? Did you check the forest? I think today is bunny day. Oh, maybe it`s deer." His smart ass remark earned him an eye roll from her. "He's in the garage with Rose. Something about vintage cars." He turned back to Jasper and reengaged in conversation.

She sighed and made her way upstairs. She could hear Elena in one of the rooms. Aria found her in Xavier's nursery. The baby was being held by Elena, who was sitting in the rocking chair hushing the infant. You could tell he was falling asleep. Elena looked up as Aria stood in the doorway, and smiled at the watching mother. Aria nodded at her and continued down the hallway to her bedroom.

Aria flopped herself down on the bed. The sheets still a tangled mess. She laid back and stared at the ceiling. Even after a thousand years, she has yet to master organizing her thoughts. Especially her memories.

_She watched from a distance as Jasper approached the three beautiful women. He dismounted his horse and made his way to them, bowing in respect and removing his hat. He showed no fear, but again what did he have to fear about a few women? Aria saw as he spoke kindly to them, offering his assistance. She heard some of their conversation._

"_And an officer," one spoke._

"_I hope you survive this. You could be of great use to me." She looked away as she saw one walk forward and quickly bite into his neck. She may of planned it, but she loved him and could not watch his human life end._

Her gasp and quick breaths brought her back to the present. A few tears leaked from the side of her eye. Her sadness and guilty quickly overtook her as another memory resurfaced.

"_Do you understand?" she asked the drunken man._

"_Yes."_

"_Repeat what I just told you to do."_

"_I`m going to drink more with my friends until I see her."_

"_And then," she pressured for more._

"_I`m going to convince them to help me."_

"_Help you with what my pet?"_

"_Rape her and leave her for dead." _

"_Not dead. Leave her within inches of her life."_

"_Yes."_

"_You will not disappoint me, will you Royce?"_

"_No."_

_She watched from a roof a few hours later as her plan came together. She watched as they beat her and left her in the street, thinking she was dead. She knew the blood would attract his attention, and he did not disappoint. The blonde vampire showed a few minutes later, not even sensing her presence from above. His focus was on the bloodied body of the young girl. He quickly checked her over before deciding what Aria was hoping he would. He bite into her neck, arms, and legs before picking the girl up bridle style and ran._

Aria laid silently. The memories fresh in her mind as if they happened yesterday. She became angry with herself. When did she become soft? When did she start to care? She would not, could not, allow herself to feel for these vampires. They had ruined her life. No matter how small part of it they were there for.

But hadn't she ruined their human lives as well? The Cullen's reappearance had caused her to question a lot of things that she had done.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author`s Note: Shocker huh? What did you think? I`m curious to know. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble In Paradise

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or clothes for that matter xD) Characters belong to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine to play with.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Aria sat at the kitchen island, a cup of black coffee laced with blood placed in front of her. Her head was resting on her folded arms that were placed on the table. Her dark brown hair was fanned out around her. A steady stream of steam was rising from the cup. She took a deep breath, and released it as a heavy sigh. A gentle hand reached out to caress her back. She knew it was Damon without having to turn. He made a slow and careful path along her back. It was a rare, caring side of Damon that many people never got a chance to experience. She turned her head to glance at her husband through her waterfall of hair. She saw love and concern shining through his eyes as he spoke.

"You have been unusually quiet these last few weeks." He voice held a soft tone.

Her head rose as she glanced out the kitchen window. The sun was slowly rising in the sky. She watched the warm rays travel across the room. They started at the island and creeped along until they touched the two people in their path. Aria rose from her seat, grabbing her coffee as she went, and turned to leave the kitchen. She started to make her way to the parlor, but her progress was hindered as Damon reached out to grab her arm. She froze in her movements, but stayed facing the direction she planned on going in. He ghosted his fingers down her soft, smooth skin to interlace his fingers with hers. She sighed again before slowly turning around, her eyes still cast down to the floor.

"Aria," Damon spoke her name so softly she wasn't sure if he really said it. But she heard the next five words as clear as the day she was turned. "It's the Cullens, isn't it." Not a question, but a statement. Her eyes darted up to him. The only thought that ran through Damon`s mind was _if looks could kill, I would be dead_.

She ripped her hand away from his and stalked off to her previous destination. Damon followed behind her.

"Panties in a twist I see." Long gone was sweet Damon, but dick Damon had returned in his place. She remained silent, but continued to glare at him. "They have been nothing but nice since they have been here."

"Why are you defending them?" she yelled at him.

"Because they are trying to make it right!"

"That doesn`t matter! They still hurt me!"

His voice was almost a whisper as he said, "I forgave you for all those years ago."

Aria`s face softened, as well as her voice. "It`s different."

"No, it`s not! It`s the same thing."

"Man crush on Jasper I see," a smirk firmly on her face.

"I`m not even going to comment on that. I can`t help it that we get along so well. Military men tend to do that."

"So then what about Emmett? You two are complete opposites, but it`s like long lost brothers reunited!"

"I`m not going to argue with you about this anymore. You need to get over it and move on," Damon said, and then quickly walked out of the room. It sent off alarm bells in her head, it was very unlike Damon to give up.

She followed after him. "I feel guilty."

He spun around so fast, she wasn't sure if she saw him at all. "Why?" The question dead serious.

"I can`t tell you now. I still need to process it all."

"That doesn`t help me at all!"

"That`s all I have at the moment." She reached forward and grabbed his hand. "Just don`t give up on me yet."

It was his turn to rip his hand away. He stomped away to the living room, grabbed his leather jacket and headed for the front door.

"Where the hell do you think your going?!" Aria screeched at him.

"Crazy!" Damon yelled in return and slammed the front door hard enough to make the entire house shake.

"You`re already crazy!" she yelled, even though he had already left. "Ugh!"

"Well, that was entertaining." Aria jumped in surprise at the unannounced … _visitor._

She sighed when she saw who it was, no longer alarmed. "What are you doing here Elijah?"

"It is a crime to see how my sister is doing in these troubled times?"

"Troubled times?" Elijah always knew how to confuse Aria.

"I have noticed that Niklaus has been acting on edge lately. Almost anxious. I figured you would know what was going on, and I see that you do."

"You lost me brother."

"It seems the Cullens are the ones to blame." Aria's face whiten and went blank with no emotion. "I see it has been making you jumpy as well."

"The Cullens are no problem for me. I am just fine, so there is no need to check up on me whenever you please. I can handle myself and the Cullens well enough without anyone's help. Now, please remove yourself from my home before I do it with force."

"How is Carlisle?" he asked her, ignoring her threat. She tensed.

"What is your business with him?" Her suspicious side coming out.

"No need to worry. We are just old friends."

"He did not mention anything about you. Not even when I told him about our history."

"He probably did not want to, what is it that people say these days, stir the pot?"

"Well he's not in town, if that is what you want to know. He left already."

"Do you happen to know where."

"Chicago. Now, can you please leave."

"Very well sister, but remember that I am concerned and I am watching you."

Aria's hybrid face came out as she blurred quickly forward. She grabbed Elijah's throat and pinned him to the nearest wall, his feet no longer touching the ground. His hands automatically reached for her wrists to give him any leverage possible, but none was given.

"I am not a child!" she screamed in his face. "I do not need a babysitter! My problems are mine alone to deal with! If you or anyone else decides to interfere again, I will end you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal," he gasped out dryly, air no longer reaching his lungs. She released him before she went through on her promise. He glanced at her as he stood up, dusted his clothes of dirty and wrinkles, and then blurred out of the house, slamming the front door with him.

"Ugh! I am surrounded by idiots!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So? **

**I`m thinking about doing more flashbacks, but I`m not sure.**

**Any thoughts? **


	9. Chapter 9: Pastors Son

I really like doing flashbacks, so I decided another one was in order. I think some of you might start to see where this story is going for a while after you read this. Enjoy my faithful followers! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or clothes for that matter xD) Characters belong to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine to play with.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**1663 - London, England**_

_"Why him Aria?" Rebecca asked her._

_"He is too smart to not be one. He found an actually coven."_

_"That does not mean anything sister. The cold ones can not be killed anyway. They are too strong, too powerful."_

_"But not like us little sister. They have more weaknesses."_

_"Where does this human fit in then? He is an innocent. The son of a pastor even," Rebecca said._

_"He does not fit anywhere. Not until I make him though. I have watched him closely for some time now. I have learned his patterns. They way he hunts for the cold one is more advanced then I have ever seen. He does not like to kill, he shows much compassion. It is like he understands what they must do to survive. I am impressed with this one. He shows great potential."_

_"Why must you do this? It does not make any sense."_

_"It makes plenty of sense, you just do not see the beauty in it like I do. You do not know the plan. It will take me hundreds of years to find the right ones."_

_"Why cold ones? Why not just change him yourself?"_

_"Where is the fun in that? Planning and calculating your prey's moves is much more exciting."_

_"I would not grant this curse of immortality on anyone like you are trying to do. I no longer wish to be part of this Aria."_

_"Then leave. Actually, better yet," she reached behind her younger sister and grabbed her neck tightly before snapping it, "now you will not get in my way."_

_Aria walked silently down the narrow alley toward the cold one, leaving Rebecca unconscious a few alleys down. He did not hear her coming until she was right behind him. She decided to have a little fun. She had not acted human in quite a while._

_"Excuse me?" the innocent in her voice coming to the forefront of her fake façade. "I am lost and not sure where I am. Could you possibly help me, kind sir?"_

_The male cold one was handsome, just like all the others that roamed the land, but Aria was not deterred from her task. His clothes were tattered and dirty, most likely from living in the sewers of London. His bright, red eyes shown against the darkness of the night. Aria pretended not to notice them._

_"Lost you say?" his thick English accent spoke wonders to his age, "are you not from here young one?"_

_"No sir, I am just passing through," she said, knowing this would interest him greatly._

_"Ahhh, excellent."_

_He thought his striking arm forward was fast, but Aria was faster, stopping his arm mid stride. She twisted it until it was pinned behind his back. She kicked his legs out from under him, until he was kneeling on the stone road._

_"What are you?" he hissed out, trying to struggle his way free._

_She leaned down and whispered in his eye, "I am your worst nightmare, cold one." She quickly pinned him to the nearest wall. It was all too fast for him to notice, until it was to late to fight back. She held his stare, her pupils dilating. "You will allow for your coven to be discovered by the well known pastor`s son. He will follow you as you move at a slower pace then normal. When he is within your reach, you will change him. Change him within the next fortnight. Do **not** fail. Do you understand?"_

_"I understand," he breathed out, his voice sounding like he was in a daze. "I will change the pastor`s son. I will not fail."_

_"Very good. Now leave."_

_Aria watched as he ran quickly away. She mumbled to herself, "Carlisle Cullen is just the first. Just the beginning."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I really enjoy writing about this new, evil, twisted "Bella." What do you all think about her?**


	10. Chapter 10: Brother Bear

Hey everyone! I know it`s been a few days, but I`m back! This is the longest chapter so far, and I really like this one. Another flashback though, so I hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or clothes for that matter xD) Character belong to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, by the plot is mine to play with.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gatlinburg, Tennessee - 1935**_

_A beautiful, young girl walked quietly along Mountain Street. Her clothes were new and her hair was pulled into a loose bun. The sun had just set making the town go dark with a pink hue on the low horizon. Street lamps were being lit and people were rushing to get home. To them, the night screamed danger. Others however, were escaping from their homes, their wives, their children, into the way a "night owl" really would. The local pub. Always open on a Friday evening._

_The girl walked on, pushing the heavy pub door open. She was assaulted by the smell of urine, vomit, and beer. She sighed, __**men**__.__She quickly made her way inside toward the bar. She sat on one of the rusty stools, glancing around the interior. Men and women littered the tables and bar. Some men were handsome, while others needed some help in the hygiene department. Beer glasses were being clanked together in toasts, loud laughter came from every table, and women desperately tried to get any males attention. What a pity some people are, she thought._

_She turned around to rest her hands upon the bar top. For a dirty place like this, the bar top was surprising clean. Someone must actually want it to last longer then the building itself. She was greeted by the bar tender who offered her a drink. She declined, saying she was only meeting a friend and then leaving. But the truth was, she had yet to meet a "friend" who she would be leaving with. Tonight, she was on the hunt. Not for dinner. Okay maybe a quick bite, but she needed someone worthy enough in her eyes to join her experimental family. And as she scanned the bar, she found just the person she was looking for._

_He was built, not overweight, just muscular, like he does a lot of heavy lifting. He towered over everyone around him, making him to be at least 6`5``. His dark brown, almost black, curly hair made his bright blue eyes stand out from his tan complexion. His smile was contagious, and made his deep dimples noticeable to everyone. He was clean shaven making him look almost childish. He could not be more then 20 years old. She could hear his heavy laughter from across the room. He held a beer in one hand and slapped a man beside him on the back with another, laughing about something. You could tell they were brothers from the similar face structure that lay beneath their skin._

_It seemed as if he were hunting through the crowd as well, as he swept his eyes from one wall to another. That was the moment that her obvious staring had been noticed by him. He smirked to her, but was not expecting the smirk he received back. He quickly whispered to the man beside him before making his way over to her. Their eyes never losing connection. He took the empty stool next to her, spinning so he was facing her. She could see and feel the confidence radiating from his body. She did not turn to face him though, but rather stayed facing the crowd, ignoring the man beside her. She was waiting for him to make the first move. And he did, not surprising her at all._

"_What is a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?" His smooth voice flowed through her ears, almost making her shudder in her seat. This man screamed sex._

"_I am waiting for a friend," she answered back, not bothering to look at him yet._

"_Well," he leaned toward her, whispering in her ear, "can I be your friend?"_

_She looked at him from the corner of her eye, smirking as she said, "it depends. Do you have a name, friend?" _

"_Emmett," he said confidently, "Emmett McCarty"_

_She turned to him and said, "Well, Emmett McCarty, has anyone ever told you, you are to cocky for your own good." _

"_Oh sweet thing, you have no idea." _

"_Uh huh," she said trying to be bored. They truth was, talking was getting them no where. She already knew everything about him. She had watched him, followed him, a true vampire stalking her prey. She had dug deep into his past, trying to learn everything about him, as much as she possible could._

_Emmett Dale McCarty was born in 1915 and grew up in the small town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee, as part of a large Scotch-Irish family. He is considered, in her opinion, a wild adolescence, never one to worry about consequences and preferring to gamble, drink, and womanize. However, he was a loving child of his family who always kept them supplied with game. He worked on the railroad with his older brothers in Gatlinburg, while his younger sister would help their mother with housework. He is naturally cheerful, loves to laugh and make jokes and never hesitates to speak his mind. He also appears to be thoughtless, impatient, reckless, makes to many rash decisions, but also optimistic and never worries about things beyond his control. He was the perfect person to add to, brighten the family up, so to speak._

"_Do you have a name beautiful?"_

_She decided to play hard to get, "I do but not one that is worthy for your ears, handsome."_

_Of course the only thing in that sentence was, "so you think I`m handsome." A statement, not a question._

"_Slightly."_

"_I can handle that. So where is that friend you were talking about?"_

"_Oh, they are not coming now." _

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because I already have you," she smirked._

"_Well I am certainly flattered, … what did you say your name was again?"_

"_I didn`t. But nice try."_

"_That`s all I can do. Maybe I'll see you around." He moved to walk away, but was stopped when she spoke._

"_Aria."_

"_What was that?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "My name. It`s Aria."_

"_Got a last name, Aria?" Her name coming off his lips was like angels singing from heaven. She may just decide to keep him to herself if he keeps this up._

"_Mikaelson."_

"_Hmmmm, I don`t know anyone around him by that name."_

"_I`m just passing through. It`s a nice little town you got here."_

"_Eh, it`s not to bad. The biggest cities up north are a lot more … entertaining."_

"_Uh huh, I`m sure they are."_

"_Maybe you want to get out of here? It`s getting kind of rowdy in here." But, the truth was it was just the opposite. _

"_Desperate for my attention I see."_

"_Now who's the cocky one?"_

"_Touché, handsome."_

_Emmett offered Aria his hand, which she gladly took, and led her out of the pub. He pushed the heavy door open like it weighed nothing to him, and they stepped out into the now chilly air. A light breeze could be felt gliding across their skin. The moon was high in the dark, starry sky. Full moon, how appropriate. Dark clouds could be seen in the distance._

"_Looks like it might storm tonight," Emmett said, stating what she could already sense._

"_I hope it does. I love the rain. It`s refreshing."_

"_Most women would shy away from rain," and then in a girly voice said, "Oh my! My hair! Ugh! My clothes!" His deep laughter and childish behavior causing her to laugh with him. "But not you. Why is that?"_

"_I`m not like most girls. I`m … original." The second meaning being lost to him._

"_You sure are." He smiled and looked down to the beautiful woman beside him. He squeezed their hands, noticing how soft and tiny hers looked compared to his. She didn't know why she was still holding his hand. It just felt right. It made her long for love again. She glanced back up at him and smiled. Not a fake smile that she gives everyone else. A real genuine smile. And it scared her to no end._

_They continued to walk down the street at a slow, steady pace. They did not talk, the silence being comfortable for them. It seems like their presence was enough for each other, like they were both trying to escape from reality. The silence did not last long though, as it had started to rain. They seemed not to notice. Aria began to laugh as she looked at Emmett, pulling him into the middle of the street. She began to dance around, spinning in a circle, laughing. Her hair fell from its up-do, flying all around her, some of it sticking to her face. Emmett joined her, laughing as he watched her enjoy herself in the rain. _

_They soon stopped to catch their breath, both facing each other. Aria was not expecting the intense stare he was giving her, or the fact that his smile fell and his laughter stopped as quickly as it had started. She was becoming increasingly worried._

"_What's wrong?" she asked him. _

_His eyebrows pulled close together, like he was thinking incredible hard for a response, but never came up with one. He moved forward until they were standing chest to chest, matching each others heavy breaths. Aria`s eyelids dropped half closed as she looked up to him through her eyelashes. He slowly raised his hand to gently brush his fingertips across her face, removing any hair that was lingering there. The rain still fell heavy from the skies, drenching them both, water running down both of them._

_Aria knew it was going to happen before he even started to lean down. His lips were soft against hers, they ghosted across hers in the most tender of ways. He was gentle, and that surprised her. She expected him to be demanding and rough, but he was kind and loving. A kiss can tell a lot about a person, she had learned that over many years. His arms snaked around her, as hers rose to wrap around his neck, allowing no space between them. He deepened the kiss, and she begged for more. More of his touch. More of his laugh. More of him. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so right._

_As soon as those thoughts went through her head, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were still closed, he was trying to catch his breath. His chest heaved against hers. She could hear his heart beating at a fast pace. His eyes opened suddenly, bright blue staring into deep brown. Normally, she would feel uncomfortable and look away, but she didn`t. And she knew that would never happened again. It didn`t happen in the past and she was positive it wouldn't happen in the future. But never say never._

"_Come on," she said, pulling him along in the rain, "let`s keep walking. I have not seen the rest of your town."_

"_It`s all the same." She felt like he was avoiding her now, his tone tense._

"_If you are going to be an ass then leave me alone. I`ll go explore on my own."_

"_On a Friday night, by yourself! Hell no you`re not! Do you want to be attacked?" She was surprised by his concern for her welfare._

"_I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Her annoyance was evident in her voice._

"_Like hell you can. Little ass woman walking the streets by herself."_

"_Do not test me. I can, and have, done worse things then you ever will."_

"_And yet I don't believe you."_

_They were walking down a side alley, he was leading her somewhere, she just wasn't sure where. This was the perfect opportunity for her. The best timing at least._

_She quickly, at vampire speed, grabbed his neck and forced him into the nearest wall, lifting him off the ground. He coughed and grabbed at her hands, trying to release himself. His fear was obvious as he stared at her face. Her eyes were black, her veins prominent through her skin, and her fangs showing as she smiled at him, tilting her head to the side._

"_Like I said, I can take care of myself." _

"_What are you?" he tried to gasp out. _

"_A vampire, silly. Never seen one before?"_

"_You`re a monster!"_

"_I try to be. It`s in my nature, and it will soon be in yours."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Her pupils dilated. "You are going to go camping. Alone. You will not set up camp, just keep wondering until you find a bear. Provoke it until it attacks you. She will find you and save you, so do not have any fear. Be brave." _

"_I`ll be brave."_

"_Good. All you remember is that you went out tonight to the pub. You had fun, had a few to drink. You met a beautiful girl and, well, you know the rest," she smirked. "You won't remember me. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes. I understand."_

"_Excellent. Now leave, try to pass the time. Then go home and rest." She released him gently. He turned and walked calmly down the alley._

_Aria`s plan was coming together nicely. She had a father figure in Carlisle. A younger brother in Edward, which had worked out wonderfully with the influenza epidemic. All she had to do was forge a few documents and lead Carlisle straight to his hospital bed. Esme was easy to get. A few ounces of poison in a baby bottle solved that problem, and then a few choice words, with compulsion did the rest. Something along the lines of, "jump off a cliff and claim that the dead of your child was to bunch to bare." Carlisle just "happened to accidentally" be at the hospital morgue she was taken too. Beautifully planned if she did say so herself. And lastly, Rosalie was the annoying sister of the group, always causing trouble and drama. And now Emmett would be a nice addition. He would break the despair and depression that seemed to be there._

_Oh yes, things were going perfectly._


	11. Chapter 11: Rainy Reason

Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying reading my story so far as much as I am writing it. But I have been getting questions about some things that are happening and I am going to clear it all up right now.

1. Yes, "Bella" is bad in this story. But things will happen later on that will soften her up a bit. At least that is what I have planned. It`s just going with the flow for right now.

2. Aria's plotting and planning have a purpose within the story, so don`t fret. All questions regarding what she did to the Cullens will be answered.

3. The Cullens will be a bigger part of this story then I had intended too, but it seems to be working itself out. Hopefully.

4. The things that are happening to the Cullens are the same things that happened to them in Twilight like Stephenie Meyer wrote, like Rosalie's rape, Maria, the bear, ect. The stories have been twisted slightly to allow me to put Aria in the story. Not a lot of twisting, but enough.

5. This story may be the longest story I will ever write. It is no where near complete, in my mind at least. All questions will be answered eventually. It`s still a work in progress and may take a while to finish. Please be patient. That is all I ask of you.

6. Also, my reason for writing this story is for my benefit. I never started writing it to please others. The only reason I posted this story was to share it with other fan fiction lovers. This may be my first published fan fiction, but it is certainly not my first one I have been writing. I know what I am doing. No offense, but back off. It`s my story and I can do as I please with. If you don`t like it, don`t read it.

Thank you to everyone who has been there to support me and this story, and who have left me amazing comment and reviews. They mean the world to me to know what you all think of it. It shows me that people really connect with the characters. So thanks. :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or clothes for that matter xD) Characters belong to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, but the plot I mine to play with.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The heavy rain pelted the windshield of Aria's truck with great force. The roads were slick with water and the night sky was making it hard to see. Her knuckles were almost white as she held on to the steering wheel tightly, as if that would do her any good in this weather. She was going slower then normal, even for a vampire. She worried that the long drive ahead of her, still another 100 miles, was going to be too much for her precious cargo in the back seat. Xavier was sleeping quietly, like there was nothing going on outside the safety of the truck.

Niklaus had insisted that she be the one to go down to New Orleans to meet with Gloria. A stupid book was the only reason! So what if it was a "brew book," as Gloria put it. This thing was not worth the safety of her child. And of course, no one was able to take Xavier for a few days so she could go down and back quickly. Though it was nice for an old friend like Gloria to meet him. He took to her so fast, it worried her when they had to leave not long after. He cried for almost an hour after leaving, poor thing. He would need to learn that to survive, you have to leave others behind, no matter how much they mean to you. Aria had learned that over and over again. Each time was still hard.

Aria knew this crazy drive was the perfect time to organize her thoughts. Jasper was her main concern. She had loved him since the day she had meet him, and had never stopped loving him. He was the one person that knew everything about her, except the hybrid parts of course. She remembered the sweet innocence that he had about him. The carefree and loving nature. A jokester at heart. And that had all changed in his years with Maria. Aria was crushed with guilt for the role she played in him becoming a cold one. It was what _she _wanted, not what he wanted. And it kills her to think that she took that choice away from him.

Rosalie was what caused her to have strange emotions. She did not feel bad at all. After seeing how vain and selfish she was in her human life, Aria felt like she deserved to be like that for all eternity. And she was right. Rosalie was a cold, heartless ice queen that wanted people to bow down in her very presence. Like the world revolved around her. As if!

Aria hit the brakes suddenly. A loud thud noise was heard from the front of her truck and the next second the windshield glass shattered, almost as if something had punched it through. She tried to see through the glass and rain but was to late. The truck fishtailed, left, right, and then left again, the tires losing traction on the slick road, before rolling six times. The metal body was dented, all the windows smashed, and fluids leaked from the now destroyed engine. The Ram 4500 came to rest on it`s roof, tires spinning in the air.

Aria sat unconscious, upside down, buckled into her seat still. Cuts and gashed littered her skin, blood poured out at an alarming rate. She groaned and finally came to. Her eyes opened slowly as she looked around. Her ears ringed with an annoying buzzing sound. She panicked then, quickly ripping the seatbelt and fell to her side on the roof. She looked into the back of the truck. She couldn't hear Xavier at all. Not a cry or whimper. Nothing. She crawled, shakily to the back seat, screaming his name. Over and over. She saw his baby seat laying on it`s side, his little arms dangling, blood dripping off his fingers.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she repeated over and over again. She gently grabbed the toddler from his seat and peered down at him in her arms. He was limp and bloody, paler then a normal human child. Cuts were all over his face and neck. Nothing deep enough to leave scars, just superficial enough for blood to seep out and cover his skin.

"Xavier. Honey, wake up. Wake up and look at mommy. Xavier!" Tears streamed down her face, rain and water running through the smashed vehicle. She sobbed heavily for her injured child. She placed her sensitive ear on his chest, listening for any signs of life. Never in a million years did she think she would hear a heartbeat. But she did. It was weak, but it was still there.

"Oh, Xavier," she whispered. She bit into her already bleeding wrist. She did not have enough blood to stay conscience much longer. None of her injuries were healing fast enough. She placed her wrist onto his mouth, forcing blood down his throat. She could hear his heart become a little strong, enough to give her hope that he would somehow pull through. "You have to drink. You have to live for me. For daddy. For all your uncles and aunts. You are too precious for anyone to not have in their lives."

Aria was becoming incoherent and she knew it. She placed the toddler back into his baby seat. She grabbed her phone, her hands shaking and her eyes coming unfocused. She tried to dial a number, anyone's number at this point, but was failing. Her body drooped beside Xavier, the phone laying next to her head. The bright screen was shining on Xavier, allowing Aria to watch his cuts begin to heal. Slowly, but still healing. Her eyes shut, losing their battle to stay open.

"Aria? Where are you? You were suppose to be back by now." Damon's voice coming through the phone.

"D, Da, Damon," she whispered, almost to quiet for him to hear.

"Aria! What's going on? What happened?"

"Rain … truck … Xavier … crash … help."

"Aria, stay with me! Where are you?"

"Hundred … south … Mystic Falls … hurry … Xavier." Her voice no longer hearable to Damon on the other end. The dark finally taking over. Her mind shutting down.

"I'm coming baby. Please, just hold on. Please." She didn't hear Damon, and he was afraid that he would be to late to save his family.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bet none of you saw that coming. Just a wrinkle I decided to put it. **

**And I also bet some of you thought I was going to kill an innocent child! I'm evil, but not that evil. Even I was almost crying as I wrote this! **

**Be honest, how many of you started to tear up a little?**


	12. Chapter 12: Truth Comes Out

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or clothes for that matter xD) Characters belong to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine to play with.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It continued to storm as Damon walked down the Boarding House staircase. The heavy rain hit the windows without remorse and lighting lit up the sky. Thunder was the only noise that could be heard, other then the fire that warmed the house.

Aria laid upstairs, unconscious still. She still was not healing fast enough, even with Damon`s blood. Xavier was fine thanks to Aria`s blood. He was all healed and fast asleep in his nursery. Aria`s truck was completely destroyed. And she would be angry when she found out. She took care of that truck like it was her second child.

After Damon got a glass of scotch, he headed back upstairs to be with Aria. He had never been more concerned for anyone in his entire life until now. Especially when the person he cared about was his wife, who was an original vampire that was not recovering like she should. And to be honest, he didn`t know what to do. He laid beside her, listening to her labored breathing and unsteady heart beat. He had wanted to call Klaus but was unable to reach him. None of the originals were answering their phones. So he did the next best thing. He called the Cullens. Alice and Rosalie were in New York for fashion week, but Jasper and Emmett were still here. They should be here any minute.

"Jas….stop." Aria`s whispered words were almost inaudible to Damon. She must be getting better if she was talking in her sleep. "Jasper. No…more."

Damon had yet to do anything. All he could do was stare at his wife. Her mumbling Jasper`s name raised red flags in his head.

"I love … you Jasper."

Now Damon was mad. He left the room and went downstairs to get another drink, quickly downing it, feeling the burn coat his throat. His anger rose even more when Emmett and Jasper walked into the house.

"Damon, where`s Aria?" Emmett asked.

Damon didn`t turn around as he spoke. "Upstairs."

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

"Fine," he answered, grinding his teeth in irritation.

"What`s with the sudden anger?" Jasper questioned,

Damon turned to fast, the two cold ones almost didn`t see it. His voice rising. "I don`t know Jasper! You tell me! Why is my wife talking about _you_ in her sleep? 'I love you Jasper.' 'Stop it Jasper.' What the hell is going on between you two?"

"What are you talking about?'

"Are you seriously going to deny it? The great Jasper Whitlock lying to cover his ass!"

"Damon, I think you have been drinking to much. It`s going straight to your head."

"I`m a _vampire, _not a god damn pathetic human who can't handle their alcohol. I`m done. I`ll be at the Grill if you need me. Don`t need me." Damon walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked.

"I`m not sure. I`m going to go check on Aria. Can you see if Xavier is okay?"

"Yeah sure."

They both went their separate ways through the house. Jasper made his way quietly upstairs to Aria`s room. He could hear her unsteady heartbeat as he entered the room. He went to her side of the bed. Her dark hair was fanned out around her. Her body was resting soundly under the single sheet that covered her. Her face held no emotion. Her fingers twitched opened, her fisted hands relaxing. Jasper reached out to caress her hand. When he touched her skin, her emotions opened up to him. Fear, desperation, stress, love. They all hit him at once, so strong he struggled to stay standing.

"Jasper," she whispered. She said his name so clear, it was undeniable to him. "Stay … with … me." So he did.

He sat on the bed beside her. Watching her. He was careful not to touch her, afraid that it would startle her. It was like she knew he was there beside her. She moved under the sheet, reaching out to lay her head on his chest, her hand grabbing out to fist his shirt. He looked down to her, thinking she was awake, but she wasn`t. She sighed in relief, relaxing into his touch. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He found comfort in her resting with him. Jasper knew this was wrong, but he didn`t care. He knew something was going on with her, he just didn`t know what.

It was hard to sneak up on someone like Jasper, but Emmett did just that. He watched as Aria became comfortable with Jasper. His own questions making themselves known. But Emmett had seen enough and decided to make his presence known. He stepped into the room, confusion radiating from him.

"Jasper?"

"I don`t know Emmett. Something is going on and I can`t figure it out."

"Just be careful," he warned. Jasper silenced him with a glare, but Emmett kept going. "I`m just saying. Anyway, Rose just called. Her and Alice are staying in New York one more week. Also, Xavier is fine. He`s still sleeping, but just watch him though. I`m gonna head home."

"Okay," was all Jasper said, his eyes never leaving Aria`s form. He listened as Emmett walked out of the house and starting running home in the storm. It wasn`t long after that did Aria come to her senses.

She sat up quickly, breathing heavily, her eyes wide open. She groaned at the sudden movement, soreness and aching coming from all over her body. She stayed in that position for a moment before whispering, "Xavier."

"He`s fine." She turned around quickly, not even realizing she was not alone. She stared at Jasper, her eyes roaming his face and then down her body. Her eyes darkened before she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "He `s still asleep." She sighed in relief and slumped back beside Jasper. A few moments later she felt his fingers swipe across her forehead, moving the hair that lay on her face. She glanced up at him, and was not expecting to the small smile that formed on his face. She moved faster then he would ever see. Aria straddled him, her hands on his chest, pinning him down.

"What are you doing?' he asked her.

"A beautiful woman straddles you and you question it?" she joked, but turned serious in the next moment. "I have to tell you something and I need your full attention. Can you just listen and not say anything until I am done? Please."

"Okay," he said slowly.

"I met someone. A long time ago. He was a beautiful person inside and out. He was my best friend, and my lover. The kindest, sweetest person I have ever known. He would do anything for anyone in a heart beat. He had flowing blonde hair and the bluest eyes, lanky yet muscular. All the girls fawned after him, but he only had eyes for me. He valued his family above everything else. They were his world. I was so in love with, that I was selfish with him. I wanted him all the time, every moment of the day. He grew distant from his family, just to spend time with him. He would always get into trouble with his mother. She would always catch him trying to sneak out, but he managed somehow. His father knew why he would always leave, but never said anything. He told him to always follow your heart, no matter what happens. And because I was selfish, I did something that I have regretted everyday since then. I took his choice away. He lives on because of me. Because I wanted him. I am the reason he went through so much, lived through torture and pain. But he grew strong. Stronger then I could ever imagine. I loved him, and I still love him. But I don`t know how he feels. I don`t know what he thinks. And I have no clue on whether he will ever forgive me. I hope he does because I couldn`t live the rest of my life, knowing that he hates me. Knowing what I did to him."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. She breathed heavily, and started to sob. All the pain, and guilt, and regret flowing freely for the first time in years. Jasper reached up and pulled her to him, hugging her close and she wrapped herself around him. She sobbed into his neck and he rocked her, trying to provide any comfort he could. They sat, wrapped together, for almost and hour. She had become silent, still grasping onto him. She was afraid to let go, almost like he would disappear.

"Aria," he whispered into her hair. Her name was the first word spoken since her speech an hour ago. She moved her head to look up at him, glancing through her eyelashes. "Who was he?" She looked away, refusing to answer.

"Someone."

"You don`t want anyone to know, do you?" Her head shake was his answer. He sighed into her hair again, squeezing her closer, as if it was even possible.

"I want you to know," she whispered.

"Why me?"

"Because you remind me of him," she smile. "Because you are him."

His mind blanked as he stared at her, searching her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I made you forget."

"I don`t understand."

"You were human. I was just passing though town and didn`t plan on staying, but I met you. And I couldn`t leave after that. You had changed me. So I stayed. And so now," her eyes dilated as she looked at him. "I want you to remember everything. Everything I made you forget. Remember the love we had and all the memories she shared."

Jasper was dazed for a few moments. All the memories coming back to him. It was like they had happened just yesterday. The chases through the fields and woods. The sneaking out. The secrecy they had to keep. The first time they were together and every time after that. It was like he never forgot.

He stared at her, no emotion on his face. She had made him forget. She took away some of the greatest things that had ever happened to him. But he didn`t care. He was looking at his first love. His everything. And he couldn`t deny the feelings that were rising in him. So he did the most instinctual thing he could. He kissed her. Sweet and slow at first, but lead to passion and love. She responded with the same enthusiasm, not expecting this response from him. They pulled apart to catch their breath, staring at each other, trying to search each others eyes.

"I`m sorry. I`m so sorry. I never should of done it, but I didn't want to destroy your life and bring you into my vampire world. It wasn't safe."

"That wasn't your choice, Aria."

"I know."

"And it's not your fault that I'm a vampire either. Maria was a bitch that was bored."

She didn`t look at him and a silent tear escaped her eye. Her guilt was on full display for Jasper to feel.

"She wasn't bored," she whispered, still not looking at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maria turned you because I asked her too. She owed me."

Jasper didn`t say anything. He removed Aria from his lap and started to walk out of the room.

"I didn`t want to lose you!" Aria screamed. "I didn`t want to go through my vampire life without you. You were my everything!"

"I was," he said, not turning around. "But not anymore."

"Jasper!" she screamed him name as he walked out the door, and then out of the house. "Jasper!"


	13. Chapter 13: It Wasnt Real For Me

Hey ya`ll! I know it`s been a while since the last update. Well, 5 days isn`t that long is it? But anyway, these next few weeks are going to really hectic for me between work and band camp. So please, bare with me. I will updated as much as I can, but no promises. Thank you for the amazing review, comments, and support from everyone. Enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or clothes for that matter xD) Characters belong to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine to play with.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 Weeks Later**

Aria sat on the black leather couch in the Salvatore Boarding house den. The fire the only light and warmth in the room. It cast a glow on her skin and hair, making her a beacon of color in the dark room. She was the only one in the house. Everyone else opting to spend the night at the Grill, for whatever reason. Probably trying to avoid her was her guess.

She had her knees pulled up to her chest as she fidgeted with a glass of scotch in her hand, resting on her knee. She stared at the fire, almost wishing it would engulf her. Help her lick her wounds and end the suffering for everyone she had caused in her long life. She did not regret anything she did, a little guilty maybe, but she was not going to let it ruin her life. Even if at that moment, she wanted her life to end for a few moments. To let everything go back to the way it was before the Cullens had made a reappearance.

They angered her like never before. Their constant pestering and visiting had driven her to the point of murderous. She just wished that they would go home and forget about her. To forget about everything that had happened. To forget the friendships and family bonds they have built in Mystic Falls. The bond to Damon. To Caroline. To Stefan. And hell, even to Elena. Aria was getting desperate for them to leave. They had caused enough trouble and problems to last her the rest of her life.

She had yet to speak to Jasper after she revealed to him about their past together. She missed the memories and moments that they had shared. But as she thought about the situation over for the last few weeks, she realized that she did not feel the same as back then. They had a fling, in her mind at least. Plus he was human. Merely a toy that she played with to provide herself with some entertainment in the boring Texas town she decided to settle into at the time. At least, that was what she was trying to convince herself, and she had not been doing a very good job at it per say.

Yet she continued to work at it. She was not expecting his reaction to it at all. She was hoping for a happy reunion with a lot of explaining and forgiveness. And yet that was not the case. Though she supposed that what had happened was for the best. It helped to distance herself from the ever growing problem that haunted her. She needed to rid herself of everyone that caused her pain and sadness, and if Jasper was one of those people then she would do it. She had to look out for her family now. For Damon and Xavier. For Stefan and Elena. For Bonnie and Jeremy. For Caroline and Tyler. Even for Niklaus, Rebecca, and Elijah. Her family was everything to her. And having cold ones around was not the safest thing in the world to have. They brought trouble wherever they go. And she could not have that. Especially with Niklaus breathing down her neck every five seconds about the Volturi`s ever growing, "power," as he so graciously put it. He could deal with it, she was done with those Italy scumbags.

Her silence was interrupted by the front door being slammed. She did not turn around to acknowledge Damon's presence in the room now. She listened as he poured himself a drink and gulped it down like a dehydrated man in the Sahara. He slammed the glass down, making a loud clunk, before refilling it again. He did not drink it though, just stared at it.

He knew that Aria was there, but he was not sure whether it was a good thing, or a bad thing. He had barely spoken to her since that day a few weeks ago. He was not angry anymore, just concerned and worried. Jasper had confided in him after Aria gave him his memories back. Damon understood why she did it, and he respected her for that. Jasper's life must of meant a lot to Aria if she was willing to risk her love for him, to keep him safe. He was still angry though at the fact that Aria never told him about Jasper. They knew everything about each other. They promised never to keep secrets and to always be honest. But he did not know if he could trust his wife again to not lie or hide things. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, so to speak.

Damon sighed, realizing that they needed to get over this and make it right between them. He slowly, yet confidently made his way over to the couch and say beside Aria. They did not touch, did not look at each other, and did not speak for the longest time. It felt like hours to both of them until Aria finally cracked and placed her head on his shoulder. He relaxed instantly and put his arm around her, holding her close. She put her hand on his chest, locking some of his shirt into her first, almost begging to never let go again.

"He told me," Damon whispered, staring into the fire. He was afraid to look at Aria, afraid of what would happen if he did.

"I figured he would."

"You need to make it right, Aria."

"With who? With him or with you?" she said. She glanced up at him through her lashes. She was not surprised when he did not look at her. She sighed and lowered her gaze back to the fire. "I don`t know what to do anymore," she whispered.

"For starters, you can get over yourself. It isn`t just about you anymore you know. It about him, and me, and our family and friends. So many people have been dragged down by this. It needs to be fixed."

"How? How do I even start to fix it? Everything I do makes it worse. I`ve tried to talk to him. I`ve tried to get through to everyone, but no one seems to care!"

"I care! I have cared since the moment I met you! I have cared about you and about Xavier, and even about Stefan and that`s saying a lot.!"

"He`s your brother," she sighed. "You`re suppose to care."

"Doesn`t matter and you know it. Look at your brothers for crying out loud."

"Hmp."

It went quiet again as they both processed this new information. The whole situation was messed up. Aria knew that no one else had pieced together what she had really done to all the Cullens. She never wanted everyone to know. It would show what a monster she had been back then. Her humanity had meant nothing to her, until she met Damon. Until she knew real love.

"You still love him. Don`t you?" Damon asked, afraid of the answer.

She was hesitant to answers, terrified that he would not believe her. "No," she said firmly.

"How come?' surprised laced in Damon's question.

"I`ve had two weeks to really think about it. What Jasper and I had was a fling, that only meant something to him. Sure I thought at the time it was love, but it really wasn`t. I was a lie that I let him believe. I manipulated him into thinking it was real. I let it go on for so long, that even I started to believe it. But thinking back to it, I realized that I don`t love him. Not now at least. I`ve had over 150 years to get over it, and I did."

"What about us?' Damon asked softly, every unnatural for him.

"I love you, Damon. I always will. If I had really loved the first one, I would of never fallen for the second one." She lifted her head to look at him. He stared at her searching her eyes, trying to decipher any hidden clues that lay beneath the surface. But he could not find any. Instead he settled for attacking her lips with a vengeance. She never saw it coming, and dropped her glass of scotch on the floor. Her hands automatically going to his hair, weaving themselves in his luscious locks. His one hand cupped the back of her neck, pushing her toward him and the other rested on her lower back, gripping her shirt tight. It was perfect … until they were interrupted.

"Seriously?! On the new couch!" Caroline screamed from the doorway. They broke apart and both turned to glare at her. She always managed to come in at the wrong time and ruin everything. Again.

"Thanks Caroline,' Aria said.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Bite me."

"Is that an offer?" she smirked back.

"Ugh!"

"Caroline, what are you wearing?" Aria asked. Caroline was dressed in a mid-thigh red, strapless dress with a lace detailed heart neck line. It was two sizes too small. If it got any tighter, her breasts were going to start screaming for air. Her make-up was dark for the normally peppy girl and her hair was done in curls, half-up, half-down style.

"I know right! It`s fabulous."

"Uh, that wasn`t really the word I was looking for."

"Beautiful? Stylish?"

"Slutty. Whoreish. Trampy." And Damon was back to his normal jackass self.

"Whatever. It`s appropriate for our plans."

"Our plans?" Aria asked suspiciously.

"Clubbing bitches! I`m so excited."

"Uh, no. Not tonight."

"Oh come on! You have been cooped up in this house for to long, plus you are really antisocial right now. We need to go out and have fun for once!"

"Caroline, I`m really not in the mood to go out, and …"

"To freakin` bad! Now get your ass upstairs to get ready before I drag you up myself!"

"I could snap your neck and be done with this conversation right now if I really wanted to."

"But you don`t want to because you want to have fun like a normal person."

Aria looked at Damon curiously. "Did she just say normal?"

"I think that dress is cutting off blood circulation to her brain,' he smirked. "Oh wait. What brain?"

"Har har, very funny. Now seriously, get ready." Caroline had gone from 'happy, cheery' Caroline to, 'I`m very serious and I will hurt you if I don`t get what I want' Caroline. And Aria saw this change almost instantly.

"Alright. Fine. We'll go."

"We?" Damon asked.

"If I had to suffer, so can you."

"Great. Thanks Caroline."

"Oh you're welcome. Now come on!"

Aria allowed herself to be pulled up the stair and into her room to get ready. This is really not how she thought her night would go. First a heart-to-heart with Damon and now a club. At least there was alcohol to help drown her sorrows for the night. It might even help her forget. Maybe this clubbing idea was not such a bad idea after all.


	14. Chapter 14: It All Comes Out

Hey everyone! I was actually dreading to have to write this chapter because it`s a club scene, and I really don`t like those. But this turned out semi-decent enough to get the main point across. So, I`m happy with it. I hope you all like it though! Thank you to everyone for the amazing comments, reviews, and support. Those are really pushing me to continue to write this story. And thanks to everyone who is following this story because it`s over 100 now. YAH! Triple Digits! :)

Anyway ... ENJOY! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or clothes for that matter xD) Characters belong to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine to play with.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caroline spent the next forty-five minutes getting Aria ready, even though she knew she was perfectly able to do it herself. She started on hair first. Something simple. Elegant, yet sexy. Caroline quickly curled Aria's hair and pinned it to her left side using silver, diamond encrusted pins. Her bangs were curled off to the left side of her face, out of the way. Next was her make up. A black smoky eye with silver highlights, silver mascara, and silver eyeliner. And finally, the clothes. Aria had the perfect dress too. A gorgeous, black piece that barely covered her ass. It only had a right sleeve that was all see through lace. The front was slashed open. The back was completely see through and all over the dress were cut outs with see through lace detail. This dress left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Only a few elements left now. Silver nail polish, diamond oval earrings, and Christian Louboutin stilettos with the signature red soles. A master piece finished in Caroline's eyes.

"Oh my … Aria, you look amazing! I am so excited for tonight now. Every man is going to be falling at your feet!" Caroline squeaked, almost ready to start jumping up and down and clap with excitement.

"Yeah, so this might be a good idea after all," Aria said, examining herself in the floor length mirror. "I do look hot don't it?"

"Of course! Well come on, let's go!"

"Wait! What about Xavier?"

"Don`t worry girl. I got a babysitter to watch the little monster."

"Psh, thanks for calling my son a monster. Bitch."

"Whatever. Get your crap, let's go." Caroline walked out, leaving Aria to trail after her.

Aria quickly grabbed her silver clutch before walking down the stairs behind Caroline. But what greeted her at in the Den was surprising. Everyone was there, minus the Cullens of course, dressed in their clubbing clothes. They all looked over to her when they heard her enter the room and instantly went quiet.

Tyler was the first to break the silence with a very classy, "Damn, Aria. You are looking fine." This earned him a slap the back of the head from Caroline. "Ouch! What? It's true!" Caroline only rolled his eyes.

Damon walked over to Aria, his eyes roaming her body. He placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer before placing his lips aggressively against hers.

"Damon! Stop! Her make up!" And Caroline ruins the moment again.

Aria looked at everyone before saying, "Alright, let's go." She grabbed Damon's hand, leading him out of the house only to stop, mouth open like a fish. "What the hell is that?!"

"That my beautiful wife, is a stretch hummer limo waiting to take us to the club in Arlington."

They all quickly piled into the limo and made the one hour drive to Arlington. It was a fun ride with champagne and loud music. The girls would take turns dancing out of the sun-roof. They had not had this much fun in a while, and they have not even arrived at the club yet. When they finally arrived they pulled right up the door. Damon was the first out and turned around, reaching his hand to Aria to help her out of the limo. She glanced around and noticed the long line waiting outside the front door.

"We are never going to get in," Bonnie sighed from beside her.

Aria looked at her dumbfounded, pointed to herself and said, "Original Hybrid."

"Oh, right."

Aria walked up to the two bouncers, one on either side of the door, guarding it. "Gentlemen, may I and my friends get in?"

"Name?" one of them asked.

"Mikaelson."

He glanced down at a clip board in his hand. "You're not on the list."

"Look again," she said, her eyes dilating, "the name is there."

He looked back down again. "Here it is. Please, feel free to go in."

"Well thank you," she said. They all filed in, taking in the dark club. The music base pounded the room, you could feel it radiating from the floor into your body. Lights of all colors swiveled the room. Waitress and servers roamed the room with trays filled with drinks. They found, well Damon compelled, a group of VIPs to give up their perfectly set up table to them. It was in the back corner, over looking the entire club. A black, transparent curtain was the only thing that separated them from every other club patron. Everyone quickly dispersed, some getting drinks, others to the dance floor. Aria followed Damon and Stefan to the bar to get a drink.

"What can I get you, beautiful," the bartender asked her, his eyes anywhere but hers. "Something dainty and girly I suppose, huh?"

"Coke and rum, with very little coke," she said, "and it's on the house."

"Coke and rum, on the house," he mumbled back. She smiled as he made her drink and handed it to her. "Thank you, handsome. Keep them coming all night long."

She turned back around and glanced out on to the dance floor. Caroline and Elena were obviously having to much fun, much to the enjoyment of Tyler and Stefan. Ugh, men.

"Come on, let's dance," Damon whispered in her ear before walking out to the dance floor. Aria quickly drained her glass, not even flinching from the strong rum taste. She slowly walked out toward Damon, her eyes half open as she stared him down, and her tongue flashed out to lick her blood red painted lips. She ran her hands down his chest to loop her fingers under his belt and pulled him closer, then wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers laced in his hair. His arms encircled her body, his lips finding her neck to place opened mouth kisses up to her cheek and back down again. They danced together in a sensual rhythm, never losing contact with each other's bodies. Their hearts were beating hard in their chest, sticky sweat dripped down their skin. Their eyes never left each other, like no once else was there. They were in their own world, just them and this moment, now forever engraved into their memories. The song changed and so did their dancing position. Aria turned around, gluing her back to his front. His hands held gently to her hips, her hands reaching up above her head to encircle his neck. Their cheeks touched as they danced, their eyes closed, trying to enjoy this moment.

When Aria opened her eyes she was not prepared for what was across the club, staring intently at her. Four pairs of golden eyes drank her in. She knew what they were seeing. Her and Damon in an intimate dancing position, their bodies glistening in the lights from the sweat, her dancing in heels without being clumsy, and her dress hiked up almost showing the world everything she had. She met their stunned eyes one at a time. Emmett. Alice. Rosalie. But when she looked into Jasper's, something happened inside her she was not expecting.

It was gone. All gone. All the emotion. All the humanity. Everything in her life that held her together. Everything that had defined her. Everything that kept her in check. All the memories meant nothing. All these little moments. All the touches and secret glances. Everything that was happening now and what had happened then, held no importance to her. Aria, the mother, the wife, the sister, the friend, the lover, was gone. In her place stood Aria, the original, the hybrid, the killer, the plotter, the predator, the Aria that had been gone for so long that she did not know what to do. So she stopped. She stopped the façade, again. Her eyes had hardened, her facial features became darker.

Aria moved away from Damon, surprising him with her sudden movement, and started walking toward them. The grace showed in her walk, a smirk firmly on her face.

"Aria, where are you going?" Damon demanded, grabbing her arm.

She halted her movements, and turned back to glared at him. "None of your concern. Release me." Her voice held authority and a deadly hiss.

"What's going on?" he said, staring into her eyes trying to search into her eyes, frantic to find an answer. "Oh, babe. What did you do?" A frown gracing his face.

"I do not have to answer to you. Now let me go." He listened and released her arm, before turning around and walking back to their table. He couldn't handle this right now, especially after just getting her back.

She continued her advance towards the Cullens. She stopped in front of Jasper. Confidence radiated from her, and he could feel it, but that was it. Nothing else. No emotion what so ever. And what he did feel was very faint, almost not even there.

"You have been avoiding me," she accused him, and they both knew she was right. "It`s very rude."

"I have nothing to say to you," he replied angrily.

"Ouch. I suppose that should wound me, but it doesn`t. I don`t feel anything anymore."

"I see that."

She stepped closer, pressing her body flush with his, her hands flat on his chest. "You can feel it, but I can show you so much better. Just like old times." She tilted her head to the side, staring up at him. "What do you say Jazz?"

"No," his answer simple, more like a warning.

"I`m not going to apologize if that is what you are waiting for. I`m not sorry. I don't feel guilty. And I don`t regret it. None of it because I`m selfish and when I want something, I get it. No matter who gets in my way. No matter who I have to hurt to each my goal."

"Woah woah, wait!" Emmett said. "What is going on? What did we miss?"

Aria looked at Emmett, not moving from Jasper, his body was tense from her touch but she ignored it. "Oh, Jasper didn`t tell you? Well, it all started a really long time ago when…"

"Enough Aria!" Jasper said, pushing her away from him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don`t you see it Jazz? It`s all off."

"What`s off?" Rosalie asked.

Aria did not even look at her, her eyes staying on Jasper. "My emotions. I can turn them off when I want too. It really is convenient. Except this time, it just happened."

"That`s so cool," Emmett smiled.

"It depends on who you are to me whether it`s cool or not. I`m a real bitch and I`m the most honest person you will ever meet."

"Honest my ass," Rosalie mumbled.

Aria moved in front of her, glaring. Rosalie was really getting on her nerves from the moment they first 'met.' "How's Royce, Rose? How was the rush of adrenaline when you killed him? Did it feel exciting?" Rosalie's face went blank as Aria continued. "Did you know that he was compelled to do that? To take that precious possession from you. To beat you? To rape you? To cause you pain? Did you know that it was me that compelled him to do it? Did you know that I watched you for weeks? I had to make sure that you were the right one for me? The right prey for me?" Aria whispered the next question into her ear. "Did you know that I watched the whole thing and enjoyed every, single moment?"

"And what about you Emmett?" Aria turned to stalk up to the large male. "Do you even remember the few nights before that bear attacked you?"

"How did you know that?" Emmett asked her. He had never told anyone besides the family. No one knew him well enough outside the family to know that.

"Because I did it. Remember the pub? I do. It was a nasty little place. You were with your older brother, having a few drinks. Met a beautiful woman, had some fun. Yeah, not really. I compelled you to forget. But now," she grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. "I want you to remember meeting me, the conversation we had, the walk in the rain we took. Remember it all."

She let him go and backed up, knowing he might get a little angry at her. She was right when he started to advance on her, but stopped when Rosalie grabbed his arm to hold him back. His breathing had picked up, his chest heaved in anger.

"You bitch!" he screamed.

"I've been called worse," her voice completely calm, smirk on her lips.

"So it wasn`t just me?" Jasper asked.

"Oh no. The world doesn`t revolve around you. I had a plan."

"Plan?"

Aria didn`t get to answer before Niklaus covered her mouth with his hand. She tried to escape his grasp, but was unsuccessful. Niklaus quickly snapped her neck, preventing her from saying anymore. She feel limp against him. He held her up, trying not to attract any attention from the humans that packed the club.

"Well, children," he started. "It seems as thought the night has been cut short for her. Please enjoy the rest of your night. I think my sister needs a little rest, wouldn`t you agree?" He gathered her in his arms before walking out of the club, Damon following quickly after them, rolling his eyes as he went. He thought Niklaus went a little to far.

"What the hell just happen?" Alice screamed. Confusion plastered on her face.

But the Cullens night was not enjoyable anymore. Emotions were running high. They left the club, all partying vibes draining from their bodies as they went home. Tonight did not go as any of them had hoped.

Everything was out in the open now. What had yet to be determined was whether it was good or bad, and how it affected everyone from here on out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. This has been the longest chapter as to date. So proud! :) Any suggestions, comments, or reviews are welcome! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15: Brother, Not Leader

So did anyone else see the Comic Con Vampire Diaries Season Five Trailer?! It was the most glorious 5 minutes and 6 seconds of my life! I'm so excited for the new season. October 10th 2013! Can't wait!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or clothes for that matter xD) Characters belong to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine to play with.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Niklaus paced the bedroom floor, periodically running his hands through his hair and across his face. He felt almost confused and betrayed. Aria had gotten to close to telling them the plan. He was lucky that he got to her in time to silence her. It could of all been ruined. The hundreds of years to track down the perfect candidates was time consuming and troublesome. It had caused so much separation in the Mikaelson family that Niklaus was sure it would never be fully repaired.

He stopped his movements to stare down at his twin sister, laying unconscious on the bed. Her neck was still cruelly positioned, not having completely healed yet. She was lying on her back, her arms and legs twisted from being throw carelessly on the bed. Her dark brown hair was fanned out all around her. She still had on her dress, which was now wrinkled, and she only had one shoe on, the other had fallen onto the floor. She probably would not be awake for another hour or so.

Niklaus was rather surprised when Damon had willingly agreed for himself to take Aria. Considering she is his sister, he would know how to better handle her in this situation. He could see that Damon's patience was wearing thin when it came to Aria. She was a hand full and not easily controlled. She always managed to find danger and adventure, which had now led her here with her neck snapped. Such a shame really.

He sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed, his head resting in his hands, propped up by his knees. Niklaus never knew what to do with his sister. She caused him so much grief and stress that sometimes he wish it were possible to stake her with the silver dagger, and yet it could not be done. He had pondered all the different ways over the years on how to subdue her and nothing was ever successful. All ideas almost never worked or she had managed to figure it out before he would fulfill his plan. Yes he loved his sister, but sometimes, love was just not enough.

The Cullens, Salvatores, and everyone else did not know of Aria's plan. Though she came awful close of revealing it tonight. They need it to remain guarded and only known by trustworthy people. It was their way of knowing that the Mikaelsons would remain in power for all eternity and know that every living creature feared their very name, enough fear to never cross them.

He did not get another thought through his mind until he heard a loud gasp, followed by coughing coming from beside him on the bed. Aria had sat up quickly, grabbing onto her throat and breathing heavily. It only lasted a few moments before she gained control of herself.

She glanced over at Niklaus, realizing he was there. "You snapped my neck!"

"Pity to see it did nothing to hinder your ability to state the obvious."

She sighed, rubbing her neck. "You are such an ass."

"I know, but not as much as a bitch you were tonight. Turned the emotions off I see."

"Now who's stating the obvious."

Niklaus rolled his eyes. "How long has it been since you have done that? A century?"

"Close to it. 1918, Chicago."

"And yet you seem to have them back on again. You are a strange hybrid."

"Wow, thanks for the compliment jerk."

"It seems as though you have some explaining to do. You almost went to far tonight."

"I realize that, so there is no need to pester me about it."

"And yet I still have the feeling that I need to. You could of ruined the whole plan! Everything we have worked for, for so many years would of disappeared!"

"You worked for?! I did everything to keep it going! I compelled! I killed! I lost and loved, and never gained anything from it!"

"You had so much potential to be great, sister! And yet you have wasted all this time being selfish!"

"I have wasted all this time on _you_! To make _you_ happy! To make sure _you_ had everything _you_ needed, and I sacrificed a lot more then you every did to make it happen!"

During their argument they had both risen from the bed. They stood facing each other, almost chest to chest. Staring each other down seemed like the only thing either of them could do to get their point across. Aria had her hands down to her sides, clenching and unclenching into fists. Niklaus was breathing heavy, his chest heaving with anger.

"You have everything, sister!"

"I have _nothing_, brother!"

Niklaus` eyes and face softened. His body relaxed slightly. Aria had not moved, her stance had not changed. He could not believe she said the gall to say that.

"You take everything for granted," he whispered. "You have what any normal person would die for and yet, you do not appreciate the life that has been given to you."

"You do not get to lecture me! I will do and feel as I please, not whatever you want me to. I am not one of your hybrid minions that bow down to you and kiss the ground you walk on! You are my brother, not my leader!"

"And as your brother I am telling you to open your eyes! You have a husband that adores you and a beautiful son to carry on a legacy as an Original's offspring. You are surrounded by friends and family that care for you, love you. They would die for you if they had to, yet you do not seem to share that in return to them."

"I do not owe anyone anything! I have gotten here today because of my own desire to live and succeed. I did your bidding Niklaus! I did everything because we made a pact. Always and Forever, brother. Remember? Remember the good old days when we all got along and actually acted like a family! Because I sure as hell don't. Everything has changed since then! So maybe you need to open your eyes Niklaus! Everything is not in black and white anymore as you seem to think, it's in color. The sooner you grasp that concept, the sooner I can be done with this whole plan and move on with my life, far away from you!"

With that said, Aria turned and stormed out of the house, not once looking back. She did not even notice the heartbroken expression plastered on Niklaus` face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. This is one of my favorite chapters! What did you think?**


	16. Chapter 16: Whos Side Are You On?

Hey everyone! So sorry it has been a long time since I updated, but life got in the way and I can`t ignore the real world. Here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your patience and all your support! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. If I did Jasper would be my sexy slave and Damon would never wear a shirt (or clothes for that matter xD) Characters belong to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine to play with. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damon sat in the Salvatore den with a drink in his hand. He had not been out since the disastrous club night three days ago. It was not that he was avoiding anyone, he just had no desire to see anyone. No one came by the house to check either. The only people he had seen were Aria and Xavier, and their appearances have been scarce, even though they have not left the house since Aria got back from the Mikaelson Mansion. The house was big enough that if you did not want to see someone, you could easily sneak around with out being spotted.

A loud knocking at the front door startled Damon, who had been deep in thought. He slowly made his way to the front entry to answer the door. And of course he was not surprised by who stood behind it.

Emmett was first in the line of golden eyes. Followed by Jasper, Rosalie, and then Alice. They seemed calm, but Damon could see it in their eyes that they were not happy at all.

"What do you want?" Damon sighed, already annoyed by their presence.

"Where's Aria?" Emmett asked, his face in an angry scowl.

"Around."

"Now, it`s the time to be a smart ass Damon!" Rosalie sneered.

"Hmmmm, ice queen have a stick up her ass today I see," Damon smirked. "Oh wait, that's everyday." The only thought that went through his mind was _if looks could kill. _"She's upstairs. Hasn't come down since she got home from the club. Won't talk to anyone either. It`s the most peace and quite we have had around here in a _long _time."

"What's wrong?" Alice's concern for her former best friend was showing through her anger. They may not be as close anymore, but Alice was not giving up so easily. Much to Aria's, and Damon's, distaste.

Damon shrugged. "Beats me."

"She's your wife. You should know what's bothering her."

"She doesn't say, and I don`t ask."

"You are such a shitty husband! She could do so much better then you! You are such an ungrateful, snarky ass, sarcastic douche! How can anyone, let alone Aria, love someone like you?" Alice's rant had silenced everyone. An intense staring contest had ensured between her and Damon.

"You don`t know anything about her, or me, or our relationship. Now back the hell off before I end your miserable, pathetic life." Damon's threat was not a bluff and that did not go unnoticed by anyone. The Cullen's posture stiffened and the air became tense.

Damon sighed and was the first to break the deafening silence. "Are you going to come in or stand on my doorstep and scary the neighbors away?"

The Cullens filed in, being careful not to let Damon out of their sight. They all my have been getting along and acting like friends for these past few months. But that was all it was, acting. Their trust of the Salvatores did not run deep and when every one was around, self-preservation kicked in. Cold ones did not survive long in the presence of Original Vampires, and that showed in the history of each species. They were too different to co-exist in this every small world.

"Like I said," Damon` s snappy personality coming back in full force, like nothing had ever happened. "Aria`s upstairs in Xavier's room. She hasn`t left there much since she got back from her little _accident_ with Klaus. You are welcome to go up and try your best to persuade her to join the rest of the living, or undead living I guess you could say." Damon's smirk was planted firmly on his face, the challenge evident in his voice and posture. He knew there was no way that the people who left Aria a heartbroken mess would be able to revive her. They would probably cause more damage then good. And that was exactly what Damon was hoping for. He did not like the Cullens and he certainly did not trust them. Sure, him and Jasper had their war battles to catch up on and yeah, Emmett was a jokester he could learn to tolerate, but that did not change that fact that Aria was his priority and her hate for them caused him to hate them.

"Well, show us the way," Emmett said, his arms crossed and his eyes never leaving Damon`s.

If Damon`s smirk could get any bigger, it would of. He led the way through the winding hallways of the boarding house, and stopped outside Xavier's door. He could hear the faint heartbeats of the two occupants inside. He placed his hand on the doorknob but before he turned it, he glanced at the Cullens.

"I'm warning you now. Things have changed. The problem is, no one knows how much yet."

He pushed open the door and moved to the side, allowing the Cullens to stand in the doorway. They did not go in, just stared at the scene before them. Aria sat cross legged on the floor with Xavier tucked between her legs and arms, soundly asleep. She was leaning so far over the baby that her hair created a long, wavy barrier between him and the outside world. She rocked gently back and forth, her attention focused on her young son.

The Cullens stood and watched. It took them a few moments to realize that if they listened carefully, they could hear Aria singing softly. It was in a different language, probably Italian from the sound of it.

"Tutti quei giorni a guardare dalle finestre

Tutti quegli anni fuori a guardare

Tutto quel tempo mai nemmeno saperlo

Proprio come i ciechi sono stato

Ora sono qui lampeggiante alla luce delle stelle

Ora sono qui all'improvviso vedo

In piedi qui è tutto così chiaro

Io sono dove sono destinata ad essere

E finalmente vedo la luce

Ed è come se la nebbia si è alzata

E finalmente vedo la luce

Ed è come se il cielo è nuovo

Ed è caldo e reale e luminoso

E il mondo ha in qualche modo spostato

Tutto in una volta tutto sembra diverso

Ora che ti vedo"

"What`s her problem?' Emmett asked to no one in particular. Alice glared at him for his obviously rude remark and was about to reprimand him for speaking about her when she was right there, but Rosalie beat her to it.

"She's guarding what is hers," she whispered, admiration in her voice. "Protecting the thing most precious to her."

Jasper looked at Damon. "What did Niklaus say to her to cause this?"

"I don't know. She won't talk to anyone." Damon was obviously hurt by Aria`s lack of trust in him. It was not like he did not want to help his wife, he just did not know how.

"What can we do?" Alice asked.

Damon's eyes and voice hardened. "Nothing. You have already done enough damage to her to last a lifetime. Now leave."

"Damon, we are just trying to help. She like family to us." Emmett said.

"She _was _your family before you left her. I'm going to tell you one more time. Leave. Now."

The Cullens heeded the warning and filed out of the Salvatore Boarding house, but they were not swayed in there determination to help Aria in anyway they could.

Damon slammed the door loudly before leaning against it and sighing. He could not handle the fact that the Cullens had the nerve to basically demand he let them help her. He knew that he could not help her on his own, but would not let the Cullens be the ones to help.

Damon made his way back upstairs. He knew them showing up would have some sort of affect on Aria, but she was not in the nursery. Xavier was still fast asleep in his craddle. He closed the door quietly and made his way to the sound of running water in their bedroom. Aria was showering in water so hot the entire room was steamed and fogged over. He hoisted himself up on the counter, waiting for her to finish.

Aria turned the water off, grabbed a towel hanging from the wall, and stepped out. She knew Damon was there, but that did not bother her in the least like she thought it would.

"Thank you," she said to him.

"For what?"

"The Cullens. I couldn`t deal with them as well right now. There is too much going on in my head for anything to make sense."

"What`s been going on Aria? Since everything happened at the club and you coming home for Nikalus`s, you haven`t been the same."

Aria`s voice softened. "You don`t need to be concerned for me my love. I`m okay."

"How can I not be concerned? You have locked yourself away from everyone else without the slightest hint of you every coming out! I`m your husband for Christ`s sake! I`m going to be worried! I`m going to care because I love you!"

Aria grabbed his face between her tiny hands. "I know you do and I love you more then I will every love anyone else. You are my world, but it isn`t just us anymore. We have Xavier and to be honest, I`m scared for him."

"What? Why?"

"Because he has two parents who are vampires and a whole supernatural world surrounding him. How can we protect him from that? How can we save his innocence?"

"Aria, where did this all come from?"

She dropped her hands and took a step back from him. The steam in the room clearing and cutting through the tension that seemed to be building. "I had an interesting talk with my brother."

"You two never have 'talks,' it`s always arguments. So what was it this time?"

"He's angry at me. He thinks I no longer take his side when it comes to family matters."

Damon thought about this for a moment and allowed it to process through his head. "Who`s side are you on then?" he whispered.

"At this point, I don`t know."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRANSLATION:**

All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here suddenly I see

Standing here it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you

(From the Disney movie Tangled)


End file.
